In the Future
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: Ron and Hermione get a peek into the future, but how? Find out and read! One of my original stories. Set in the 3rd year at Hogwarts.


_**Hey Guys! Its me, Roxy here! Ok so this was actually one of the first fanfictions that I wrote, I found it deep in my computer, and I think I published it on another site, but I don't know. So I have certainly gotten better at writing, this was written when the deathly hallows part 2 came out, and I was so obsessed with the movie at the time, so I quoted the movie more. So not my best work, but I thought you guys might enjoy. I didn't edit it or make any changes, so its the complete original! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. :)**_

**Setting: Common Room**

It was a monday evening, and Ron and Hermione were fighting about their pets again.

"Crookshanks wouldn't try to attack your precious rat, if you would actually treat him with the respect he deserves!" Hermione told Ron.

"Respect?! That pig, you call a cat, doesn't deserve anything except a good kick up the arse!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald! Don't you dare swear at Crookshanks, he's my cat, and you shouldn't be-" Hermione was interrupted when Crookshanks leapt out of her arms, towards Ron and Scabbers.

Ron immediately jumped out of the way, as Scabbers jumped from Ron's hands out of pure fear. Scabbers ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, out the portrait hole and down the stairs, with Crookshanks right on his tail. Ron and Hermione began to chase after them.

"Crookshanks! Crookshanks, come back! Stop running, its just a rat! Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Scabbers, don't stop, keep running!" Ron yelled to Scabbers.

Scabbers and Crookshanks soon made it out of the castle with Ron and Hermione chasing after them. They soon disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh no, no, no." Hermione whispered. "If you had only had a tighter grip on that rat of yours, we wouldn't be in this mess." Hermione said.

"We? There's no _we, _Hermione. _I_, am trying to find Scabbers, who has no way of defending himself, because he's at the bottom of the food chain. Your cat, is at the top of the food chain, with his nasty claws, and teeth. Now _I_, am going to find my rat, and _you,_ can do whatever the bloody hell you want." Ron was fuming at this point.

Ron was right, Hermione thought to herself. Crookshanks can defend himself, but Scabbers is going to be dead within the hour. She could feel tears start welling in her eyes, as she made her way into the forest. Hermione was glad that it was so dark out, this way Ron wouldn't see her crying. As they kept running deeper, and deeper into the woods, Hermione saw an odd glowing light in the distance. She felt like she wanted to go towards it, it reminded her of comfort and warmth. She had no idea what it was though, she wondered if Ron could see it too.

"Ron, do you see that? Th-that little ball of light in the distance?" Hermione hoped Ron wasn't still too mad.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a look at what it is." Ron walked towards it.

Before Ron or Hermione realized what they were doing, they were reaching out for the light, as they touched it, they felt all the breath leave their lungs, and could feel their bodies being pulled with such force, that they tried to yell, but no words came out.

In a few short moments, they landed in Hogwarts castle, or at least what they thought was Hogwarts. It looked as though it was in ruins, and burning down. Hermione screamed, but nobody could hear her voice, but Ron, who was still standing next to her, looked panic stricken. Hermione checked out the window, and saw that some sort of war was going on. People were shouting all sorts of curses at each other, and giants were swinging huge axes around. Hermione looked at Ron, and then looked around the room, or at least the open corridor they were standing in.

"Where are we?" Hermione was the first to speak.

"Hogwarts, I think. What's going on, where's Harry? There's a war going on down there if you haven't noticed." Ron said.

"I know." Hermione said waspishly, looking around, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where they were.

Hermione then saw the ball of light. Maybe if she touched it, it would bring her back to the forest. She reached out to grab it, but instead of bringing her back to the forest, the ball of light moved away from her hand, and down the hallway.

"Maybe we should follow it." Said Ron.

"Good idea." Hermione replied.

They started sprinting toward the light, which only seemed to go faster, turning sharp corners, and down the stairs, finally leading them to a door. Hermione opened the door, and immediately recognized the room as the girls bathroom, with Moaning Myrtle. She stepped inside. Ron reluctantly followed, remembering that the last time he was in here, was to save his sister Ginny from Tom Riddle, and Gilderoy Lockhart tryed to wipe his memory. The passage to the Chamber of Secrets was opened and the light soon went flying down the entrance. Ron remembered that Hermione has never seen the chamber before.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"That's the Chamber of Secrets, I'm afraid." Ron said.

"Is the basilisk still-" Hermione started.

"No, its dead." Ron answered.

"Well then we should probably follow the light." Hermione said, beginning to climb into the entrance.

"No!" Ron grabbed Hermione's sleeve. "I'm not going down there, maybe we should try and find Harry first." Ron said.

"Ron, I highly doubt Harry's here, and if we try and go looking for him, we might be risking our lives, this ball of light is trying to help us, I think." Hermione looked nervous.

"Hermione, the ball of light is the thing that transported us here, I don't think its trustworthy. Here, lets ask Myrtle, maybe she knows whats going on." Ron looked around, and soon spotted Myrtle, crying on the bathroom sink.

He stepped in front of her.

"Myrtle, do you know where we are?" Ron asked. "Sorry to bother you." He added.

Myrtle didn't even look up at him, which was odd, considering she was always eager for attention.

"Myrtle!" Ron waved his hand in front of her face. "She can't see me! Hermione, were in deeper trouble than I thought." Ron gulped.

"That's why we have to follow this light." Hermione said, and she jumped down the chute, fearlessly.

"Hermione!" Ron ran to the chute, but she was gone.

Ron decided to follow her. He climbed into the entrance, put his fear behind him, closed his eyes, and slid down the hole. It was dark, and slimy, and smelled like decaying basilisk. Ron opened his eyes, and saw that Hermione was already walking down the pathway, following the light.

After a couple of minutes the light turned a sharp corner, and Hermione heard voices. She didn't want to go any farther, until she knew they weren't death eaters. Ron kept walking, but Hermione held out her hand to stop him from going any further.

"Listen." She whispered.

Ron listened to the voices, they sounded quite familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who they were exactly.

"Harry talks in his sleep, have you noticed?" One of the deeper voices said something.

"No, of course not." A softer voice rang in.

Ron looked at Hermione.

"Sounds a bit like you." Ron said.

"It does not! I sound nothing like her. But anyway, they know someone named Harry. What if its our friend Harry? Are they watching him sleep or something, we have to find out!" Hermione said.

When they the heard the footsteps of the two people walk away, they followed them. Ron and Hermione quietly tiptoed around the corner. They came to an open door with snakes across the front.

"They're definitely death eaters. Who else could speak parsel tongue to open the door? Other than Harry, but that sounded nothing like him." Hermione said.

They walked through the doors, as quietly as possible. They inched across the wall carefully. Then Hermione looked out and saw the tall one with the hood look at her, but it felt like he was looking straight through her. She gasped loudly and tripped, closing her eyes.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled.

Hermione gasped again and looked at Ron, sure that tonight was her last night alive.

"Don't worry Hermione, they can't see us. Were in the future I think." Ron was looking at the two people who were now making their way toward the dead basilisk carcus.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see, just look at their faces." Ron looked terrified.

Hermione stood up to get a better view of their faces, to see what Ron was talking about. She almost jumped out of her skin. The tall boy had ginger hair, and was an older version of Ron. He looked like he had at least four years on present Ron. Then she looked at the girl, it was her. Future Hermione looked grown up, and actually pretty, present Hermione thought to herself. Hermione knew that they couldn't see them, so she walked in front of them to see what their future selves were doing. Ron followed slowly behind. When they got to the front, future Ron was handing future Hermione a sharp knife-like object.

"I can't." Future Hermione said.

"Yes you can." Future Ron put the basilisk in her hand.

Present Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I think their killing something, I just wish I knew what was going on." Present Hermione said.

"Yeah." Present Ron was staring intensely at the future Ron and Hermione.

Future Ron and Hermione sat on the ground. Present Hermione noticed a golden trophy cup sitting in front of them. She saw future Hermione raise her arm, with the knife-like item and bring it down hard on the trophy cup, destroying it. The cup went flying towards present Ron and Hermione and went right through present Ron's foot. He looked frightened. Then a huge wave formed behind them and before present Ron and Hermione could get out of the way, it hurtled down and went through them, and they didn't even feel a thing.

Future Ron and Hermione ran from the wave, holding hands.

"What if we die?" Present Hermione looked at Ron.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, or why were here. Was it to watch our future selves die, or live, or... or, oh bloody hell I don't know!" Present Ron looked angry.

"Look, they- I mean we survived." Present Hermione was relieved.

Present Hermione was just about to look for the ball of light to lead her somewhere else when she looked at present Ron and saw his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. His mouth was wide open, and he was breathing heavily. Hermione looked to where Ron was looking, and was almost absolutely positive that her expression matched Ron's almost exactly. The sight she saw before her was absurd, and she could barely breathe. Future Ron and Hermione were snogging, both of them were going at each other like animals. Future Ron's hands were exploring future Hermione's body. Present Hermione felt like vomiting, and yelling out 'stop'! All of a sudden, they broke apart, and did the worst thing possible, they smiled at each other, and ran back to the entrance, hand in hand.

Present Hermione couldn't bare to look at Ron. She just kept staring straight ahead, she was more embarrassed than she had ever been. She glanced at Ron fast, he was staring at Hermione with his mouth closed and his eyes wide. Hermione closed her eyes, and turned towards Ron. When she opened them, Ron was looking around the room smiling.

"This must be some sick joke, Fred! George! I know what's going on! FRED! GEORGE! I'M NOT KIDDING! COME-" Ron was yelling.

"Ron stop, stop! I don't know what that was, but, but it wasn't us. That was,just... gross." Hermione finished.

"What? Kissing me is gross, now is it?" Ron looked hurt.

"What? No! I was just saying, that...um... you and me together is just...just...I don't know... absurd!" Hermione sighed.

Hermione wanted to cry. She didn't know what to think, was it really absurd? She had started to fancy Ron a little bit this year, but it was just a phase. Ron is one of her best friends, not her future boyfriend! It was all too soon. She needed to find that ball of light, and get out of here.

"Hermione, are we really going to be snogging in the future? Do you reckon?" Ron asked.

"Ron the future is what you want it to be, not everything you see is true." Hermione felt uncomfortable talking to Ron about this.

"Oh, well maybe that might be our future, I wouldn't mind it terribly, I mean-"

"The light!" Hermione interrupted Ron.

The light was directly behind them the whole time. Hermione reached out, and so did Ron. This time the light didn't float away, instead it led them back to the common room, where Scabbers was sleeping peacefully next to Crookshanks. Hermione smiled, and at her cat, but then realized the events that had just occurred that night. She hung her head down.

"Well, I'm tired, so I think I'll be off." Hermione scooped Crookshanks up into her arms and walked upstairs.

Ron was left with his rat in the common room. He was about to go to bed, when Harry walked through the portrait hole, looking mortified.

"Whats wrong with you, mate?" Ron asked.

"Long day, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry said.

"Try me, It couldn't possibly have been worse than my day." Ron replied.

"Oh really. Well there was this ball of light..." Harry began to tell his story to Ron.

**Setting: Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore clicked his deluminator closed when he saw the ball of light return to his office.

"You, deluminator, have been solving problems in my family for years, and I'll be glad to pass you down to someone who needs your tiny ball of light to guide them." Dumbledore said quietly. "So, how is Harry, Hermione, and of course Ron? Shocked, I'm sure." Dumbledore laughed quietly to himself as he put his deluminator back in his desk drawer.


End file.
